The Used
by POAS
Summary: [COMPLETE]Vegeta is one of the most desirable beings on the planet. Desirable as a pet that is. As ChiChi's old pet he is sold. Vegeta is five, Bulma is four. Can they battle mean playground bullies, intruding males, and... the ice cream man?
1. Prologue

The Used  
  
By:  
  
POAS  
  
Vegeta is taken from one owner to another as an exotic pet at the fragile age of two. That is until the Briefs take him in for good. Now Bulma is the owner of her favorite kind of creature, a Saiyan.  
  
Prologue  
  
Fear ran through his body as these things walked in and out of this makeshift store. He would be sold eventually, no one ever kept him for long. He grabbed at the bars again, only to be shocked back into the rear of his small space cage. He held his small hand gently; the pain was there and gone.  
  
He was a small boy, only three feet in height. His bangs hung over his eyes and gave him a gentle, child like look. Though his hair was always upswept like a wild flame, his regal main had begun to wilt because of malnutrition. His skin was a light bronze when he was healthy and his eyes were coal depths of emotion. Fear, hunger, anger.  
  
A cane whacked the bars on his cage, rattling him and making him cower.  
  
"Time to come out," came the sinister voice of his "master".  
  
The old fart had taken him when he was four and a half and beaten him since he had gotten to his new home. His first masters were so nice, but they grew tired of him and got a new pet. His master now was mean and had wrinkles everywhere. His old gray beard was full of crumbs from careless messy eating in front of the poor staving boy. His clothes were always neat and clean, while his own were the ones he was bought in. They no longer fit, he had out grown them some time ago, but his master paid him no heed and only fed him to keep him alive.  
  
The cage opened and he slowly crawled out, looking at his masters new loafers. Slowly, the hungry boy climbed to his feet and looked at the people before him. A blonde tall woman, with closed eyes, a grin, and nice clothes. A purple haired man with a lab coat on, old loafers and a bushy mustache. A blue haired kid about his age and a little shorter with blue jean shorts on and a yellow "Princess" shirt on. Would they buy him? Would they take him away?  
  
"He's awfully skinny, and his clothes are ratty," the blonde gasped.  
  
"Poor boy has been here long," the purple haired man muttered as he lit a cigarette.  
  
The blue haired one's eyes lit up, they were real! The object of her dreams: Saiyans!! ChiChi had been showing off her Saiyan and said they were all gone, but now she could have one.  
  
"That one, Poppa," she pointed to the sickly lad.  
  
His eyes lit up with joy, he was saved. His owner gave an angry cough; he didn't want to get rid of this rare oddity too easily.  
  
"This one, he's not for sale, he's for show," his green eyes lit with evil.  
  
Her heart fell. "But I want him! Poppa, tell this man to gimme that one!!" she ordered with a rigid finger.  
  
"Calm down princess, you will get that one," her father said with a grin.  
  
The boy grinned again; finally, someone will take him away from this place. His master scowled again at the family of three; he was too rare to sell to some commoners. He wanted at least one million Zeni, and these hillbillies surely didn't even have half.  
  
"Three million," his master said with a smirk. They could never afford him now.  
  
"I'll give you five," the purple haired man said proudly.  
  
The master had nothing more to say. He ran over to the register and rang up the order for the boy and all they would need to keep him happy. What a bunch suckers, he got five times what he wanted!  
  
The boy walked over to his new family with a smile on his face, his bangs bounced with every step. He wanted to hug them, he wanted them to hug him, but he didn't want them to hurt him for giving them a hug. His half year with his master had broken him into the perfect pet, he gave no arguments, did what he was told. He was a slave.  
  
The purple haired man stood at the counter with a satisfied grin on his face, this would keep his daughter from asking him for more things for a long time. This was the Saiyan they had been searching for, the one that his daughter's little friend had sold only six months into having him as a pet. He handed the greedy man his five million Zeni and turned back to his family. His daughter was holding the boy's hand, and the boy seemed pleased.  
  
"We'll have to buy you new clothes too... What's your name lad?" the purple haired man asked the little boy.  
  
"Vegeta," came the gruff reply.  
  
'Vegeta,' the blue haired child thought. "My name's Bulma! Bulma Briefs!" she said happily as she gave his hand a gentle squeeze.  
  
"We'll get acquainted later, little one, right now this boy needs clothes and food," said the purple haired one.  
  
Vegeta's stomach gave a lurching growl. He gave a sheepish grin as he gave his stomach a gentle pat; he was starving. The blonde one gave a grin, "Just like Goku," she thought.  
  
They left the store in a bit of a hurry when the blonde one announced it was almost dinnertime. Could she cook the best meals, oh yes.  
  
The old master looked blankly at the curtains as they closed, Briefs?! He could've gotten more. . . more for that little shit! Damn it! Damn it all to hell!!  
  
Vegeta looked out of the car window like a dog, in fact, his tail was wagging happily as he watched people and buildings go flying by. He placed his chubby little hand on the armrest and hoisted himself out of the restraint device called a "seat belt". He was jumping around a bit as he stared at the new sights. He was glad to be experiencing something like this; it was his first conscious car ride. He turned to Bulma with a big grin, but she rolled her eyes. He frowned softly before climbing back into the seat belt thing and staring at his hands. He figured he had done something wrong. He twiddled his thumbs quietly, no longer trying to see the sights or make any noises, and the small girl next to him took note of that.  
  
"Vegeta," she started softly.  
  
His ear twitched a bit at his name so softly spoken, he looked up at her, half expecting a blow to the head. However, none came, when he dare look into her blue eyes, to his amazement they looked back into his own black eyes. He betrayed a small smile and his tail began to thump happily against the leather seat between them. Thump-a thump thump-a, thump-a thump thump-a. Bulma's eyes lit up with wonder, a glint of "what does this button do" lit her eyes as she eyed the tail.  
  
"Don't grab it," he warned her softly.  
  
"Why not?" she huffed.  
  
"It's not a nice tail," he winked.  
  
She gave a small "hmm" as she continued to study the wiggling tail. The hair on the tail looked like coffee with just the right amount of creamer, it also looked very soft and well tended to. His tail was in tip- top condition despite the manner in which he had once lived. Gently and slowly, as if approaching a scared kitten she reached for the tail and to her surprise it sat up, the end almost looking at her. Before she got a good pat in, Vegeta grabbed his tail with his hand and yanked it away from her face. She took a mental note that the tail seemed to have a mind of its own and was poised to strike, as if it were a snake.  
  
"It's been that way since I was taken," he said softly as he stroked his agitated tail.  
  
"Taken from ChiChi's?" she asked innocently.  
  
"No," he winced, "from my planet."  
  
Hmm this is a little dealy I'm working on. Tell me how ya like it, or hate it. I don't care. It's quite old.  
  
POAS 


	2. What's A Kiss, Exactly

Chapter One  
  
What's A Kiss, Exactly  
  
The Briefs family watched as Vegeta devoured everything within reach that was semi-edible, his manners long since forgotten. Everything was so delicious compared to the slop he had eaten. These round things with sweet brown bits were just to die for, and the round orange things without the peel were exquisite.  
  
"How old are you?" Dr. Briefs asked his eyes wide with shock.  
  
"Five," he swallowed his mouthful of food, "tomorrow."  
  
"OOOOOH! A BIRTHDAY!" Mrs. Briefs bubbled. "I'll make so much food!"  
  
Vegeta smiled at this then continued his feeding frenzy. Bulma watched him eat in awe, he ate more than the bottomless pit called "Goku" and Goku could eat as much as any army! With the curiosity of a scientist, she eyed her prey as measured the amount of food he ate, in grams, as precisely as any calculator.  
  
"You told me you were taken from your planet," Bulma said suddenly.  
  
The family watched as the small boy suddenly lost his appetite. He didn't turn his eyes upward, he didn't want to see the pity, the pity for him, he was tired of being pitied. He shook his head and continued to eat, this time at a slower pace. After his meal was finished, he was given a tour of the whole compound by his new owner, Bulma.  
  
"And this is your room, mine is right next door!" she beamed as she opened the door to his room.  
  
His room was lush to him. A queen-sized bed sat against the right wall, directly in the middle of it, covered with plush large pillows, and satin sheets. He nearly drooled. The carpet was new and smelled fresh; it was also his favorite color, navy blue. The walls were a lighter blue with black trim. He took noticed of a small oak dresser, a medium sized television with remote, and a small end table next to his bed with a lamp on it. He was moved to tears.  
  
"Why are you crying?" Bulma asked quietly.  
  
He wiped his eyes, but didn't respond. He looked at her with tears in his eyes and a smile on his face. No one had ever been so nice as to give him his own room, bed, television, dresser. He turned back to his room with a grin on his face.  
  
"There's a bathroom that connects to it and there's a walk in closet," Bulma grabbed his hand and pulled him inside the room.  
  
He blinked slowly at the friendly contact, but followed her anyway. His tail was happily swaying behind him, the brown appendage bumping the back of Bulma's leg every so often.  
  
"What's it like?" Bulma asked as they entered the bathroom.  
  
"What's what like?" he asked his eyes wide with shock, mouth in full grin.  
  
"Having a tail, silly."  
  
"Humans don't have tails so it's hard to explain."  
  
"Can I touch it?"  
  
"No," he said without hesitation.  
  
Bulma huffed angrily. She was his master. Wait a moment, that's right; she could command him to let her touch his tail.  
  
"As your master, I command you to let me touch your tail!" the four-year- old demanded, with almost the tone she had screamed at his last owner.  
  
He felt almost betrayed, but he should've expected this. What made these humans different from the others? Was it their money, or the fact that they pretended that they cared about his safety? He sighed softly and directed his tail in her direction. He watched her grin and pet the furry limb. She gave it a pinch; he gave her a yelp of surprise and pain.  
  
"You sound like a kicked dog," she giggled.  
  
"Stupid girl," he muttered to himself.  
  
His tail curled around his waist, he would have to make sure she never touched his tail again, lest he have to beat her to a bloody pulp. Okay, maybe not bloody or a pulp, he'd just pull her hair, he was five after all.  
  
"Enjoy your room," she said as she ran off.  
  
This day had been strange to say the least. It was some days later, when both Bulma and Vegeta were out by the large oak tree in the backyard that Vegeta had asked Bulma what a kiss was. Since he had seen her parents do some sort of lip thingy every time Dr. Briefs left in the morning for his lab or when Mrs. Briefs went out to shop or for coffee, he was naturally curious.  
  
"A kiss is when people press their lips together," Bulma explained.  
  
"A boy and girl?" Vegeta asked, his brain absorbing everything.  
  
"My mommy kisses my lips sometimes, but boys and girls close their eyes when they kiss. Mommy says it make it romantic."  
  
"Row-man-tick?"  
  
"Romantic. Adults like romance. Mommy says romance is what makes a relationship like hers and poppa's last for so long."  
  
"You're pretty smart for a four-year-old," the small boy stated.  
  
"Thank you," she blushed lightly.  
  
"What's a kiss feel like?"  
  
"You've never been kissed!?" she nearly screamed.  
  
Vegeta hung his head in shame and gave a shake. Bulma then remembered his life before Capsule Corp., she suddenly felt bad.  
  
"'M sorry. Ya know, I've never been kissed by a boy, and you've never been kissed by a girl. Wanna try it?" she asked shyly.  
  
"Try kissing?" he blushed lightly.  
  
She nodded. He blushed a bit more then nodded.  
  
"'Kay, it's like this," she leaned closer.  
  
He leaned in as well. He felt his cheeks burn hot as Bulma closed her eyes and his lips touched hers. He pulled away and blushed heavily. Bulma was blushing as well. He looked at her from the corner of his eyes as he looked down, then looked back at the ground. Bulma looked at his blushing face as he picked at the grass, then turned back toward the house only to see her parents looking through the kitchen window; her blush thickened. She turned back toward Vegeta only to see him walking the other way.  
  
"Where ya goin'?" she asked him, running toward him.  
  
He turned and faced her, his face still ablaze.  
  
"I, uh... um..." he sputtered.  
  
"Did you at least like the kiss?"  
  
His blushed extended down his arms. He gave a small, bashful nod.  
  
"I did, too."  
  
He smiled, then turned back around.  
  
"Make me a promise," she demanded.  
  
He stopped walking forward.  
  
"Promise you'll never kiss another girl, ever, ever, ever!"  
  
He turned toward her, walked back to where she was standing, his blush spreading toward his hands. He looked her in the eye, knowing this was how promises were made according to human customs.  
  
"I promise I won't kiss another girl, ever, ever, ever," he said almost sadly.  
  
"Unless it's me," she added.  
  
"Unless it's you," he was beginning to turn purple.  
  
He leaned in quickly for another kiss, then ran off, leaving a stunned four-year-old and a dust trail behind him. Her blush thickened when her parents came outside with large grins on their faces. Yes, this boy would keep her from asking for anything for a long, -long- time.  
  
&&&&&&  
  
Cliché, I know, I thought it was kinda cute, might make me change the secondary genre. It's three in the morning and I have to wake up early to go to my mom's graduation. She's graduating Cum Laude and getting her Bachelor's. GO MOM GO! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.  
  
POAS 


	3. Foot Baths

Chapter Two  
  
Foot Baths  
  
&&&&&  
  
OH MY GOSH! YOU GUYS LOVE ME! YOU REALLY LOVE ME! I don't think I've ever gotten seven reviews in one day on one chapter of a newer story! -Jumps for joy- Happy Birthday to ClaroBell! Thank You all for your reviews, I feel so loved. Here's another chapter!  
  
&&&&&  
  
Vegeta settled into his new life. With his new life came luxury, and a four year old with a temper to rival the eruption of Mt. Fuji. He was fed regularly, given new clothes every week, but he had yet to meet the other Saiyan. Bulma had told him the other Saiyan was a bit... well stupid. He wanted to meet him, naturally, to see who he was and what strength he possessed, so Bulma, being the networking child she was, set up a play date for ChiChi and invited her to bring along her pet, Goku.  
  
"Oh Goku-chan, this is Vegeta!" Bulma said happily, introducing the two.  
  
Goku was a small boy with raven hair that strayed every which way, four large bangs, and a grin that could make anyone burst out in a smile. Vegeta only grunted at him, not taking him on his offer to shake hands.  
  
"ChiChi says you're gonna be my playmate!" Goku said happily, putting his arm around Vegeta's shoulders.  
  
Vegeta cringed and scowled.  
  
"That's exactly why I sold you Vegeta, you never smile!" ChiChi said semi- angrily.  
  
"You're just an idiot. You're not even five yet! I'm older than all of you," Vegeta said in a weak rebuttal.  
  
"ChiChi used you own you?" Goku asked innocently.  
  
Vegeta shook Goku's arm off his shoulders and walked over to where Bulma was standing with her hands in her blue jean pockets. ChiChi and Goku stood far enough away not to hear what Bulma and Vegeta were whispering about.  
  
"You've got to be kidding..." he murmured softly.  
  
"Be nice," she whined softly.  
  
"I don't wanna," he whined back.  
  
"I'll pet your tail real nice like."  
  
He blushed.  
  
"I like it when you purr, you're like a kitty!" she giggled.  
  
His blush thickened once more.  
  
"I'll throw in a kiss," she smiled.  
  
"Deal!" he said quickly.  
  
"Be a good Vegeta," she said with a smile, scratching him behind his ear.  
  
Vegeta walked back over to the grinning Goku and semi-frowning ChiChi. Without so much as a word, Vegeta grabbed Goku's arm and drug him away from the overbearing ChiChi to "play". And "play" meant make this guy have a fun time so it seemed like Vegeta was really nice to him. And that meant making sacrifices. He was only five, what would he have to sacrifice?  
  
"So, Goku, how do you like ChiChi's house?" Vegeta asked suddenly as they walked around the compound looking for fun and watching Mrs. Briefs water the flowers.  
  
"It's great! I get my own futon on the floor next to hers! When I'm good, she pets my tail! When I do something she doesn't like..." Goku paused.  
  
"She yanks on it doesn't she?" Vegeta asked softly.  
  
"Uh-huh," the younger Saiyan nodded.  
  
"I know something that makes her happy."  
  
"Really!?"  
  
Vegeta nodded, a devilish grin spreading across his face. Across the immense lawn, Bulma and ChiChi sat at a Little Tykes table complete with chairs, a teacup set, and a small platter of crumpets. Bulma took a bit of the fluffy pastry happily, getting a little whipped cream on her nose.  
  
"When your Saiyan is naughty, you can pull on his tail," ChiChi stated.  
  
"I pinched it one time. He yelped like a kicked puppy," Bulma giggled at the memory.  
  
"When your Saiyan is good, you can pet on his tail."  
  
"Vegeta's always good."  
  
"No he isn't."  
  
"Is too."  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"He is for me! I'm nice to my Saiyan!"  
  
ChiChi gasped.  
  
"I was nice to him too! He was the meanie!"  
  
"Vegeta is not mean! He's the bestest pet ever!"  
  
ChiChi huffed unhappily, taking a sip of her green tea with two lumps of sugar.  
  
"If he gets mean, pull his tail," ChiChi said softly.  
  
"He'll never get mean so I'll never have to pull his tail," Bulma stated.  
  
On the other side of the lawn where Goku and Vegeta were talking, Vegeta was telling Goku how to make ChiChi happy.  
  
"But her feets stinky!" Goku whined.  
  
"That's why you wash them first," Vegeta pointed out.  
  
"She'll like it?" Goku asked innocently.  
  
"She'll love it!" Vegeta reassured him.  
  
"GOKU, TIME TO GO!" ChiChi screamed.  
  
ChiChi's scream echoed in both the Saiyans ears quite unpleasantly. Goku ran off, waving goodbye and giving thanks to Vegeta for the advice. Vegeta looked down at his chubby little hands, gathered a small amount of energy in one and sent it straight at Goku's behind. Goku, sensing a small amount of energy coming straight at him, turned in time to see a small energy ball coming for him and a smirking Vegeta behind it.  
  
"POP!" Goku yelled at the energy ball.  
  
It did just that, it popped in mid-air. Goku took off running once more, leaving a stunned Vegeta in his wake. Later in the evening, after Vegeta got a good petting from Bulma, Bulma asked Vegeta exactly what he and Goku had talked about.  
  
"I told Kakarot to give ChiChi a foot bath," Vegeta stated simply, playing with his new GameBoy.  
  
"Kakarot?" Bulma asked, still holding Vegeta's twitching tail in her lap.  
  
"His Saiyan name. Goku... that's a sissy name."  
  
"What's a foot bath?"  
  
"When you take someone's feet and you wash them, then you rub them with smelly things to make them smell good. It makes the person happy."  
  
"Can I have a foot bath?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Vegeta..."  
  
"What? I'm tired, Buruma-chan..."  
  
"Buruma?"  
  
In the back of Vegeta's head, he knew it would be a long night. And it was already 10PM.  
  
&&&&&  
  
There's another chapter! I hope it's good, it feels almost rushed to me... Until the next chapter!!  
  
POAS 


	4. Promise Me

Chapter Three  
  
Promise Me  
  
&&&&&  
  
PS: I don't own DBZ.  
  
&&&&&  
  
"Buruma-chan," Vegeta whined softly. "I don' wanna go to the park..."  
  
"You can make sandy castles with me!" Bulma stated.  
  
"I don't like sand," he pouted, crossing his arms across his chest.  
  
Bulma whispered something in his ear that had him in the car and in his seatbelt in a jiffy. Her mother was right; the key to a man's heart was a good bribe full of lots of sweets and chocolate ice cream. Bulma had gotten used to her Saiyan "name" Buruma, but it was more or less a secret between the two on why Vegeta called her Buruma-chan.  
  
"TICKLE ATTACK!" Vegeta yelled as he tickled Bulma as the car moved toward the park.  
  
Bulma giggled and kicked, telling him that wasn't fair. He just giggled back, his bangs bouncing happily as he smiled a full-toothed smile. As they neared the park, Vegeta had a bad feeling wash over him but he shrugged it off since it was his first time at a park.  
  
"I'm gonna go play over there," Bulma pointed to a free spot in the sand.  
  
"'Kay," Vegeta said, eyeing the slide. "I'ma slide lots and lots!"  
  
"Be careful kids," Mrs. Briefs warned, heading toward her usual bench.  
  
Vegeta started his assault on the innocent slide, having more and more fun each time he went down the bright orange, static-y slide. Bulma sat having fun in the sand, making strange mounds, putting small sticks in the tops and calling them castles. A foot came slamming down on her newly finished castle, causing her to yelp in surprise. She looked up to see the park bully, Chad Wickworm, an eight year old with a hatred for the younger kids "stealing his sand".  
  
"What'cha doin?" the red head asked semi-innocently.  
  
"I was buildin' castles 'til you squished one," Bulma huffed angrily.  
  
"Lemme help."  
  
The bully kicked the sand into her face, getting some in her eyes and a lot in her sea foam hair. She began to cry, rubbing her eyes, trying to get the annoying sand out. Vegeta heard Bulma crying and hopped off the slide, only to find some bigger kid hovering over her kicking sand on her and knocking over her castles. He ran over to where she was, but stopped dead as the kid glared at him.  
  
"What do you want?" the kid snapped.  
  
"Leave her alone," Vegeta stated solidly.  
  
The kid kicked more sand onto the sobbing Bulma. Vegeta's shoulder slid upwards as his anger increased.  
  
"Leave her alone," Vegeta warned.  
  
"And if I don't?" the kid teased.  
  
Bulma continued to sob but softer now, the sand now from her eyes, her big blue eyes staring at Vegeta. Vegeta's chubby hands turned into fists.  
  
"I'ma beat you up," Vegeta said stoically.  
  
"What? Some scrawny brat like you?" the kid teased.  
  
Vegeta watched as the kid took a handful of Bulma's hair. Bulma yelped, Vegeta's little fists began to turn red, his knuckles white.  
  
"That's it!" Vegeta yelled, plowing his fist into the boy's face.  
  
Normally, a blow from a five-year-old would not have hurt the older boy but Vegeta was no ordinary boy, he was a Saiyan and Saiyans were the strongest warriors in the universe! And no one picked on his Buruma-chan, NO ONE!  
  
Bulma sniffled as Vegeta walked over to her and helped her up.  
  
"You okay?" Vegeta asked her, brushing the sand off her clothes.  
  
"Uh-uh," she shook her head.  
  
"I'm sorry he hurt you, he won't do it no more."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
Bulma sniffled again, a small smile breaking on her face. Her smile turned to a frown when the boy's father came over screaming his head off.  
  
"What the hell did you do to my boy!?" the father screamed at Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta put Bulma behind him protectively.  
  
"He was pickin' on my friend," Vegeta said, looking up at the much taller man.  
  
The man grabbed Vegeta by his collar. Vegeta's eyes turned to slits of danger. Mrs. Briefs came over at the point to stop the stare off between the child and the parent of the child that had picked on her baby girl.  
  
"Harry Wickworm, you leave this young man alone! He was protecting my daughter from your bully of a son! Now you leave this park and teach that boy some manners, besides that, I KNOW YOU SAW HIM PICKING ON BULMA!" Mrs. Briefs exploded.  
  
The park went silent, the birds flew away, and suddenly, Vegeta knew where Bulma had gotten her temper. Harry and son weren't the ones to stick around when things got...hairy. The two bolted from the park, leaving a shocked Vegeta, a crying Bulma, and an angry Mrs. Briefs in their wake.  
  
"Buruma-chan, don't cry," Vegeta said softly, pulling Bulma in for a hug.  
  
"He hurt my feelings and pulled my hair and got sand in my eyes," she sobbed softly.  
  
"I know, he's gone though. I kicked his butt for you."  
  
Bulma gave a small giggle.  
  
"You kicked his butt good," she smiled softly.  
  
"Come on, let's get you two home, there's some yummy pastries waiting for you!" Mrs. Briefs said in her normal happy manner.  
  
Vegeta's face brightened as he helped the sniffling Bulma to the car. They held hands the entire car ride back.  
  
&&&&&  
  
After the pastries had been utterly defeated by the duo with a fast metabolism, Vegeta sat on the floor rubbing Bulma's feet gently.  
  
"You're a good Vegeta," Bulma sighed softly.  
  
Vegeta frowned sadly.  
  
"'Smatter?" Bulma asked, popping another pastry into her mouth, the fluffy whipped cream missing almost completely.  
  
"I didn't help sooner," his voice was sad.  
  
"Vegeta-chan," Bulma said softly.  
  
He looked up at her in time to see her lips touch his. He responded gently before pulling away. He turned his attention back to her feet.  
  
"Make me 'nother promise," Bulma yawned softly.  
  
"'Kay," Vegeta said, looking at her through his bangs.  
  
"Promise you'll always help me when mean kids try to beat me up."  
  
"I promise I'll always help you when mean kids try to beat you up."  
  
"And, when we get older, promise you'll marry me," Bulma said dreamily.  
  
"What's marry?" Vegeta asked, ignoring her feet completely.  
  
"'Swhen two people who know each other a long time wanna be together forever and ever."  
  
"I've only known you some weeks."  
  
"That's why I said when we gets older, silly."  
  
"I promise I'll marry you," he smiled, turning his attention back to her feet.  
  
Bulma pulled her feet away from his hands, gently grasped his twitching tail, and gave him the petting of his life. He purred all night long.  
  
"You're like a kitty!" Bulma giggled.  
  
Vegeta smiled, he loved seeing his Buruma-chan happy.  
  
&&&&&  
  
Oo It's so cute... it's hard to write!!! It's summer, so I have plenty of free time to come up with chapters, I can almost a chapter at least once every three days.  
  
POAS 


	5. Promise Breaker

Chapter Four  
  
Promise Breaker  
  
&&&&&  
  
It was some years later when our cute little chibis started developing personalities more defined and talents all their own. They also learned how to speak Japanese properly. Vegeta was now seven, and Bulma six. The two were nearly inseparable. Even during events like school, the two were always seen together, despite having different classes. Vegeta's pet status was nothing more than a mere memory in the minds of the Briefs since he and Bulma had become so attached in the brief time Vegeta had been there. Two years, two whole years seemed to fly by in the blink of an eye. Mrs. Briefs had to hide the tears in her eyes every time she watched the two youngsters leave for school, Vegeta keeping a very sharp eye out for Bulma's safety.  
  
It was recess, the best part of Vegeta's day. He had a chance to talk to Bulma and play with his friends. Even Goku was now, too, enlisted in the Capital School System and in the same grade as Bulma. When Vegeta wasn't around to help Bulma, Goku offered a hand willingly.  
  
Vegeta walked over to Bulma with a grin on his face, he loved this part of his day.  
  
"Hey Bulma," Vegeta said as he stood next to her.  
  
Bulma continued to make sandcastles, ignoring Vegeta's friendly hello.  
  
"Buruma-chan?" he questioned.  
  
"I told you not to call me that at school," Bulma said, still playing in the sand.  
  
"Bulma? What's the matter?" he crouched next to her.  
  
"Get away from me."  
  
"Wha?" Vegeta blinked rapidly.  
  
"I said get away from me."  
  
"Why?" Vegeta asked her, utterly confused.  
  
Bulma stood up, a scowl on her face, anger in her eyes.  
  
"Because I HATE YOU!!!" she screamed, shoving him into the sand.  
  
Vegeta stumbled backwards, his eyes wide with shock. He met the sand with a thud and a broken heart. Maybe ChiChi was right, maybe Vegeta was a bad pet.  
  
"You're a bad pet, Vegeta," Bulma murmured, turning her attentions back to her sandcastles.  
  
Vegeta stared down at the sand sadly, he had thought he and Bulma were the best of friends and he wasn't just some pet, but he was wrong. He stood up and walked away, every child on the playground except Goku laughing, ChiChi even tried to get him to laugh at Vegeta's downfall. Goku sighed softly as his shame-filled friend walked back into the school. Bulma must've been embarrassed about everyone making fun of her because she and Vegeta were always around each other.  
  
Vegeta stood in the shadow of a large, leafy tree, his arms crossed around his chest. Bulma hated him. Bulma hated him and he didn't know why. He was a bad pet, he was a horrible pet. He was a stupid, horrible, bad little ungrateful pet who made his master hate him. Just like all the others hated him. He would be sold; he felt it in his bones. He would be sold the moment he stepped into the Briefs' car. He felt utterly helpless.  
  
When the school day ended, Vegeta and Bulma went to the Briefs car. Vegeta was shoved out of the car by Bulma who told him to walk back home himself. Alone. The driver pulled off without so much as a question. He was an old man, he never asked the Briefs questions when the boy had suddenly appeared and he wouldn't ask why he was suddenly kicked out of the car. He was there to drive after all, not ask questions.  
  
The sad little boy watched as the silver hover car zoomed off, leaving him in the school parking lot. The skies erupted with thunder and bolts of lightning, as if sympathizing with the gloomy boy. Vegeta walked home that day, by himself in the rain, soaking wet from the downpour and his own tears. He arrived home a sopping mess of mud and sand, two hours after he should've arrived.  
  
Mrs. Briefs was waiting by the phone when he walked in.  
  
"Oh my! Vegeta, are you okay!" the blonde squealed as she rushed over to the boy.  
  
She could hear him sobbing quietly, his feelings thoroughly crushed.  
  
"Oh, honey," she reached for the boy who pulled away violently.  
  
She didn't try to hug him again as he walked away, heading toward the stairs, hopefully, being able to find peace in his room. He made it to his room, dropped his plain book bag on the ground and headed toward the bathroom. He bathed himself, changed his clothes, then left to clean up the mess he had brought in on his shoes, only to find them already cleaned. He walked back into his room, climbed on his bed, and settled in for the night. Bulma hated him anyway.  
  
"'Geta?" came Bulma's voice from behind his door.  
  
"Go 'way," he said, rolling so his back was toward the door.  
  
Bulma ignored him opening the door. He sighed softly as Bulma climbed on his bed.  
  
"What do you want?" he snapped as she sat next to him.  
  
"I'm sorry for what I said. I don't hate you," she said softly.  
  
"You're just like my other masters. You hate me as time goes on," Vegeta responded bitterly.  
  
"'Geta..."  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
"I was mad 'cause all those kids made fun of me, saying I had a crush on you, and they were making kissy noises..."  
  
"They do that to me all the time, but today they laughed at me."  
  
"I'm sorry," Bulma murmured again.  
  
"You're not my Buruma-chan, anymore," Vegeta said sadly.  
  
Bulma felt like crying.  
  
"My Buruma-chan could take any teasin', I loved my Buruma-chan. You're just Bulma," he muttered.  
  
"Fine, then, you stupid pet! 'Cause that's what you are! You're just a stupid pet! You're a stupid pet that I hate! I hope you die!!" Bulma said with malice as she jumped off Vegeta's bed. "I only treated you nice because you would understand the kids teasin' me! You promised to protect me from all the mean kids! You broke your promise, you promise breaker! I never want to marry you or kiss you ever again!! I HATE YOU VEGETA!"  
  
Vegeta lay silent as his door slammed closed. Vegeta cried himself to sleep that night, and that night he promised himself he'd never cry again over a girl or anybody. He would be the proud Prince of the Saiyans he was and suck it up, it was what he had to do to survive.  
  
Bulma sat in her room, meaning every word she had screamed at Vegeta. He made a promise and he broke it so she broke all the promises they had ever made together. He was just a stupid promise breaker. A stupid promise- breaking boy! She sniffled quietly; she'd show him! She'd make more friends, more boy friends and invite them over! She'd show him!!  
  
&&&&&  
  
Vegeta say quietly as Bulma chatted the morning away with her new friend Yamcha. He was so sad, he had thought he and Bulma would get older and stay together forever and ever, just like he promised her, but maybe he was just a stupid promise-breaker.  
  
"You're funny Yamcha!" Bulma giggled.  
  
"I like magic tricks!" the bright eyed boy smiled.  
  
"Me too!"  
  
Vegeta scowled, he really still loved his Buruma-chan. The Buruma- chan that wouldn't hold the bad things against him and forgive him for his mistake. He sighed softly as he watched the two from his bird's eye view in the tree.  
  
"I have a secret!" Bulma smiled.  
  
"Wha'sat?" Yamcha asked, gnawing on a cookie innocently.  
  
Bulma kissed Yamcha's cheek gently.  
  
"I like you," she smiled.  
  
Yamcha's face lit up with red blush, he'd never been kissed by a girl before. As Yamcha blushed, Vegeta's heart broke one last time. He felt betrayed by Bulma, but he'd keep his promise. He'd never kiss another girl ever unless it was Bulma, even if she didn't want to kiss him anymore. He felt the sadness wash over him as he slid down the backside of the tree, so Bulma and Yamcha wouldn't see him. Vegeta felt tears stinging his eyes once more but he fought them, he fought them with everything he had. He balled his hands into fists as tears of frustration, sadness, and anger seeped free from his eyes. He would keep his promise to Bulma, if not only for his lost Buruma-chan. 


	6. Limits

Chapter Five  
  
Limits  
  
&&&&&  
  
Vegeta stared down at the picture of he and Bulma when they had first met, they were only four and five at the time but it seemed they had grown attached at the hip rather quickly. He promised Buruma that he would never kiss another girl unless it was she, but, it seemed, his Buruma-chan was no more, she was replaced by Bulma the girl who seemed to hate him. He sighed as he placed the picture back in the drawer; he loved that picture. The picture of him and his Buruma-chan. In only there was some way for him to get his Buruma-chan back. Then he knew. He had to ask Mrs. Briefs for help. Even though she was a bit crazy and spontaneous...  
  
&&&&&  
  
"I'd love to help you, dear. So what were you thinking about doing for Bulma?" Mrs. Briefs smiled, sipping a bit of her hot tea.  
  
"Bulma doesn't want to be my friend because I couldn't protect her from the teasin' kids," Vegeta stated. "She told me she doesn't wanna get married anymore and doesn't wanna give me kisses."  
  
"I see. How does that make you feel?" she asked him, again sipping her tea.  
  
"Makes me angry and sad. Then I saw her the other day with this kid from school and she kissed him," he said angrily. "It made me so angry my nails made my hands bleed."  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"My hands are fine, my heart is what's hurt..." he sighed.  
  
Mrs. Briefs gave a thoughtful sigh. She would have to tell Bulma that Vegeta couldn't protect her from every bully unless he locked her in a closet and never let her leave his sight. What to do? This was something she knew Vegeta would have to handle on his own but what should she suggest. They were only children after all.  
  
"I have an idea, do you like to sing?" Mrs. Briefs asked.  
  
"I guess," he shrugged.  
  
"Can you learn quickly?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Okay, in two weeks you will have your Bulma back, but first you need to..."  
  
&&&&&  
  
Vegeta stared down at Bulma as she grew increasingly attached to Yamcha, and he was forgotten. He felt left out again, but he would get his Buruma-chan back. He looked down at the CD in his hands, every song copyrighted but to each he had given credit to. He sighed raggedly, slowly walking to Bulma.  
  
Bulma giggled her back toward Vegeta. Yamcha grinned until he saw Vegeta approaching them. Bulma turned around to see Vegeta walking slowly toward them, a CD in his hands, his face drawn.  
  
"I made this for you," he put the CD on the white Little Tykes table.  
  
"I don't accept gifts from boys anymore," Bulma huffed, slapping the CD to the ground.  
  
Vegeta left it there.  
  
"Unless it's Yamcha-chan," she grinned at Yamcha.  
  
"Yamcha-chan...?" Vegeta muttered softly.  
  
"That Yamcha to you!" Yamcha asserted.  
  
Vegeta balled his fists together, he teeth ground simultaneously, making a sound similar to a mortar grinding things in a pestle. He growled as a plume of dirt began to rise from the ground. He stared down at his fists as he raised them level to his hips. White flames licked his calves, the searing flames rising to the tip of his flying hair. He was angry, he was beyond angry, he was pissed.  
  
Bulma and Yamcha bolted as Vegeta's anger peaked; the blood flowing from his mouth was beginning to scare Bulma. She watched as his ears ruptured and began to bleed as well. Soon, his nose burst free with blood, as did his hands from his own nails digging into his flesh. Bulma watched as the white fire began to fade to yellow. Even Vegeta's hair began to turn a bright hue of gold. His eyes, oh wow, his eyes turned that one color. Turquoise or something. The yellow flame grew, turned white, then yellow again until it stayed that color.  
  
Vegeta let out a terrible yell of pain, suffering, and hatred as the flame that surrounded him turned into a brilliant gold and stayed that way. The four bangs that had interrupted his sight at random, were reduced to one, that stayed a solid yellow, which would've amazed Vegeta had he been paying attention. The flame that surrounded Vegeta dispersed, the young boy falling to his knees in pain, never noticing the blood dripping from his face. He looked to his right, the CD lay there, in its case, unscathed. As for Bulma and Yamcha they had long since ran, staring at Vegeta with wide eyes of shock, even Bulma didn't know Saiyans possessed power of any sort, besides the occasional concentrated ball.  
  
"Wow, he can protect me," Bulma said, her eyes wide, concern for Vegeta rising.  
  
"Yeah...but..." Yamcha stuttered, "He coulda killed us..."  
  
"He didn't, he didn't even break that CD next to him, he knows. He knows how to control it."  
  
Bulma walked over to Vegeta despite the protests from Yamcha. Vegeta stayed on the ground, staring at the CD he worked so hard on. Bulma knelt next to him, taking the CD in her hands. He took note of his sloppy Kanji, and smiled.  
  
"I like it," she smiled.  
  
Vegeta huffed, and turned his head the other way, bring on a pulsing headache. He reached for he aching head with a grimace.  
  
"You okay?" Bulma asked, reaching for him slowly.  
  
"My head... and I think I'm bleeding..." he moaned softly.  
  
"Yeah... I'ma go get mom and help you get all healed up..."  
  
"Are you my Buruma-chan again?"  
  
"I'll always be your Buruma-chan!" Bulma smiled, hugging him softly.  
  
"Good..."  
  
Vegeta passed out in her arms, a smile on his face. Bulma smiled worriedly. She had been so mean to her Saiyan protector, she could only hope he would forgive her.  
  
&&&&&  
  
That's another chapter wrapped up. If anyone has questions, either drop it in a review with an e-mail address or sign in so I can find it.  
  
POAS 


	7. I Can Kick His Butt…Can’t I?

Chapter Six  
  
I Can Kick His Butt...Can't I?  
  
&&&&&  
  
I plan to take weekends off to write more chapters to the story, so for the most part, I'll have chapters once every business day. That starts Monday, June 14, 2004. No Update Sunday. This next update week might be choppy, it might not be, but from the responses from everyone keeping me fueled for writing, you'll never know what will happen!  
  
POAS  
  
&&&&&  
  
Vegeta sighed softly; years had come and gone, he and his Buruma-chan had grown closer than ever. He was seven, almost eight now; he had been living here for almost three years. Three whole years had zipped past him nearly. But here he sat, the blood had long since stopped flowing from his ears, nose, and mouth. Bulma was busy trying to think of a name for his cool new transformation.  
  
"How about 'Yellow Fire'!" Bulma squealed.  
  
"No," he sighed.  
  
"'Fiery Gold!'"  
  
"No!"  
  
"I think that transformation is just super," Mrs. Briefs giggled.  
  
"Super? Of course, he's my Saiyan. Hey... wait a moment... Super... Saiyan... that sounds cool!"  
  
"I agree, actually," Vegeta stated happily.  
  
"Goody, goody gumdrops!!"  
  
Vegeta gave an exasperated sigh.  
  
"SUPER Saiyan Vegeta!" Bulma giggled.  
  
"Speaking," Vegeta said, using his hand as a phone.  
  
"We need your help!!" Bulma yelled into her hand phone.  
  
"I'm on my way!"  
  
They both fell into a fit of giggles. Vegeta, it seemed, was not hurt by the immense bleeding that had just taken place. Vegeta smiled at Bulma. As Yamcha walked into to room he scowled, again, Bulma turned around at the scowl of another.  
  
"Hi," Yamcha said softly.  
  
"Hiya," Bulma said sheepishly.  
  
Vegeta growled softly, a growl that Bulma barely heard. She turned her head slightly, only to feel her body suddenly become weightless, she squealed, making Yamcha lurch forward as if to run to her aid. He stopped short when he noticed a furry brown thing surrounding Bulma's waist.  
  
"WHAT IS THAT!?" Yamcha screamed.  
  
Bulma landed gently next to Vegeta, amazed that his tail was so strong. Vegeta on the other hand was wondering why his tail was so weak. He then, of course, remembered he had burned a lot of energy today with his new power-up thing. Super Saiyan, Bulma called it.  
  
"His tail," Bulma stated simply.  
  
"Humans don't have tails!" Yamcha said angrily.  
  
"I-" Vegeta started.  
  
"He's a special human, so shut up and stop makin' fun of my friend!!" Bulma yelled.  
  
Vegeta blinked, she was protecting him?  
  
"Fine," Yamcha muttered, putting his hands in his pockets. "'Sides, I could kick his butt in a fight any day."  
  
"OH YEAH!?" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"YEAH!" Yamcha yelled back.  
  
"BACKYARD!! NOW!"  
  
Vegeta dressed quickly, Bulma watching him slip back on his clothes with his wounded hands. She had to wonder if he would be okay.  
  
"I'll be fine, Buruma-chan," he said as if answering her question.  
  
"Just be careful, Yamcha's the best fighter at school..." she said softly.  
  
"Then it's time someone kicked his butt!"  
  
"Don't hurt him! I swear if you hit him I'll never forgive you!"  
  
"What!?" Vegeta's head whipped around, his eyes wide.  
  
"Kidding," she giggled.  
  
Vegeta sighed, a sweat drop trickling down the back of his neck, his eyes narrowed. Bulma blushed softly when Vegeta asked her for a good luck kiss as they neared the backyard. Right in front of Yamcha, Bulma planted a small kiss on Vegeta's lips. The kiss seemed to make Vegeta perk up and smile slyly as he approached where Yamcha was standing. Vegeta stopped some feet away, giving Yamcha enough room and chance to run away, he didn't see the chance nor did he take it.  
  
Yamcha gulped as Vegeta crouched down, he didn't see that yellow flame, instead he saw a white flame surround him. Yamcha did the same, pleased that Vegeta's eyes widened in surprise. A smirk soon rose on Vegeta's face however, a smirk that seemed to be of pure evil.  
  
Could Yamcha even win if that yellow flame took hold of Vegeta again?  
  
&&&&&  
  
OOOOH! Seems like I've accidentally put in a cliff-hanger! Shame on me! Bad POAS! -smacks hand- I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far! But I'm really lazy! You all know who you are. –rereads a few reviews- It seems that I was TICKLE ATTACKED! –giggles softly- I'm not ticklish! HAH! I WIN! As I stated above, I will no longer be posting chapters on weekends, but instead of just skipping two days of updates without warning, I posted this chapter so you all would know.  
  
I Hope You Enjoyed This Chapter!  
  
POAS  
  
PS: I have 30 reviews! I've never gotten that many on a story before! THANK YOU ALL!!!! 


	8. The Ice Cream Man Cometh

Chapter Seven  
  
The Ice Cream Man Cometh  
  
&&&&&  
  
Yamcha stared at Vegeta as an evil smirked snaked across his face and the Saiyan charged without warning, stopping short of head-butting Yamcha. Yamcha gulped loudly, causing Vegeta to grin wickedly.  
  
"Hit me," he stated.  
  
Yamcha blinked, pulled back his fist and clocked Vegeta as hard as he could. Vegeta tumbled backward, his head hitting the ground hard. Bulma gasped, she warned, him, she warned that silly Saiyan! Vegeta simply grinned, bringing himself back on his feet without any struggle.  
  
"Best fighter at school, you say?" Vegeta grinned. "I think we should invite some boys and girls to watch the best fighter be defeated...or maybe... Bulma is enough..."  
  
Yamcha growled angrily, stupid Saiyan thing!!  
  
"I hate you," he growled, taking another shot at Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta grabbed his fist and grinned. Yamcha's face turned into one of fear, which only made Vegeta grin harder until his teeth were showing to which Yamcha noticed he had abnormally sharp canines. Vegeta grabbed Yamcha's collar and lifted the small human male off his tiny feet.  
  
Bulma gasped from a few feet away. Wow, Vegeta was super strong, he was beating the best fighter at school. Wait a moment, why was he gathering energy in his hand? Why is his hand moving toward Yamcha's head? And why, just why was the ice cream man behind Vegeta? ICE CREAM MAN!?  
  
Vegeta smirked as he gathered a small amount of energy in his left hand, his right holding the squirming humanoid by the collar. A strong hand paralyzed Vegeta's hand in what seemed to be an instant. A stoic voice commanded that he drop the human, and so he did. Yamcha scrambled off, thank you stupid creepy ice cream man!! Vegeta shrugged the hand off and turned around, ready to use the energy he had gathered in his other hand on the offending stupid head, that's right, the offender was a big dumb stupid head. His Ki immediately dispersed as his jaw dropped to the ground.  
  
"Vegeta, you know better," the ice cream man grinned.  
  
"Ra-a-addtiz? Is... is it really you?" Vegeta stuttered.  
  
The much taller man nodded, his lengthy raven hair moving as his head did. Radditz's raven eyes sparked with relief as the smaller Saiyan began to smile fondly, it was a relief to finally find Vegeta. He could tell his Prince felt like crying, after all, it had been so long since last he had seen Radditz the older man couldn't blame him.  
  
Vegeta stared up at Radditz with tears in his eyes, he had come back, the only Saiyan friend he had ever had had come back for him! Radditz was only seventeen, or should have been by that time, but Vegeta was no sadder to see him even in his stupid ice cream man outfit. Vegeta noticed that he looked like one of those guys from the TV with the needles that would calm down the crazy people. What were those again? Oh yes, psychiatric helpers.  
  
"You live here now?" the older asked, looking at the expansive building and backyard.  
  
"Yeup," Vegeta said proudly.  
  
"Good. I know Mrs. Briefs, she's a good woman, she'll take good care of you."  
  
"She's a great cook, too," Vegeta smirked.  
  
"I know, ask her to make her special, you'll like it."  
  
"Radditz-chan!" Mrs. Briefs suddenly squealed coming from watering her plants nearby.  
  
Radditz gave her a big smile and a hug as she neared him and Vegeta. Bulma stood some feet away, her eyes wide, and confusion plain across her face. When Vegeta turned to her and waved her to come closer, she was reluctant to say the least. One, some strange man was hugging her mom; two, Yamcha was cowering behind her; and three, she was just plain scared. Vegeta sensed this and walked over to her calmly, ignoring the squeak of the human male behind her.  
  
"Radditz is cool. He's the nicest guy ever! Plus, he's a Saiyan like me!" he whispered softly in her ear.  
  
"Really, 'Geta-chan?" she asked him softly, cowering when the tall man looked their way.  
  
"Yes," he muttered, hating his new nickname.  
  
After a few moments of coercion, Vegeta and Bulma headed back toward Mrs. Briefs, Radditz, and now Dr. Briefs. On one condition: Vegeta had to hold her hand. After a few hours of catch up, Radditz broke the news to Vegeta. Horrible, horrible news. In six years, he would start liking girls. Other than Bulma.  
  
"You lie!" Vegeta hissed.  
  
The two now sat on the domed roof of Capsule Corp., staring at the night sky.  
  
"I'm sorry Vegeta, but it's true," Radditz sighed.  
  
"You suck."  
  
"I know. Bulma will start liking other boys as well."  
  
"WHA!?" Vegeta gasped angrily.  
  
"It's true... I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this."  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"I know."  
  
Vegeta sighed loudly, he was only almost eight for the love of Pete! However, the thought of losing Bulma to some stupid human was unbearable for our beloved Prince of the Saiyans.  
  
"How do I keep her? I really, really like her," Vegeta murmured softly.  
  
Radditz only looked at him thoughtfully, then answered. Below them, on a balcony, Bulma stood, listening to Vegeta and Radditz talk about how they would start liking other people. She didn't want that... but why had she liked Yamcha? Oh, she never liked him, she just wanted to make Vegeta jealous. After all, he was just being a meanie. She sighed softly, smiling to herself when she heard Vegeta admit he liked her a lot. She liked him too, a lot, a lot, a lot. She was only seven, so this had to be one of those crush thingies her mother had mentioned to her before when she would blush every time a certain someone would walk past her and she would blush lightly. She smiled as she looked up at the night sky, the stars were really pretty tonight.  
  
"I promised Buruma-chan I would marry her, I'm not going to let some other stupid human get in my way of that!!" Vegeta yelled suddenly, standing abruptly.  
  
Humans were stupid? Vegeta hated humans, why did he like her so much if he hated humans?  
  
"But you don't think her and her family are stupid humans, do you?" Radditz asked the standing Saiyan.  
  
Vegeta sat down, hugging his knees, and placed his chin between his knees.  
  
"'Course not."  
  
Bulma sighed in relief.  
  
"They are my family, I'd never think them stupid. Maybe my father, Vegeta- Ou, but never Charles..."  
  
"Hm?" Radditz tilted his head to the side.  
  
"You're an idiot, Raditsu," Vegeta muttered. "Charles is the doctor's name. His wife's name is... well I haven't found out her name yet..."  
  
"It's Christine," Radditz grinned.  
  
"Capsule Corp.... C.C.... I get it," the smaller Saiyan grinned.  
  
"They were once my family..."  
  
"You told me."  
  
"I ran away. You better not, the world out there is worse than it may appear... I have to go..."  
  
Radditz stood up, causing Vegeta to frown and look up at him. The small Saiyan stood suddenly, and gripped Radditz's leg for all he was worth. Radditz placed a calming hand on the small boy head, roughing his mane a bit. He smiled when Vegeta looked up at him through his thick bangs. Vegeta was crying, he soon learned. However quietly, Radditz gently wiped the small boy's tears away, promising he would return soon. Vegeta smiled at this, wiping his nose with the back of his hand. He was sad to see his fellow Saiyan leave him so suddenly.  
  
"So soon?" Vegeta asked him softly.  
  
"Yes, some children," he emphasized children, "need to go to bed."  
  
Bulma took that as her cue and left but how had the Saiyan man known she was listening? Must be some Saiyan thing, she shrugged, heading to bed. She climbed into her bed, just as Vegeta opened her door. He walked to her bed, climbed onto it, and hovered over her a bit, his face just inches above her left cheek.  
  
"I'd never run away from you, my Buruma-chan," he whispered softly, as to not wake her.  
  
Gently, he kissed her cheek and took his leave. He had a busy day tomorrow, if school could be considered quite time consuming, which held true to the Saiyan. He stopped at the door and looked back at her.  
  
"Good night, Buruma-chan," he murmured, closing her door softly, as if he had never been there.  
  
Bulma lay in her bed, smiling as sleep took hold of her.  
  
"Good night, Vegeta-Ouji, may you never run away from me," she murmured as her brain began to shut down certain systems.  
  
That night, her dreams were filled with good things. And Vegeta.  
  
&&&&&  
  
Sorry for the long wait, I'm having horrible writer's block at the moment, looks like I won't be able to update once a day like I had planned. So sorry. But I still love you!  
  
POAS 


	9. Runaway Bulma

Chapter Eight

Runaway Bulma

&&&&&

Bulma grinned at Vegeta as he made his way back to his second grade class. He passed her a wink before heading inside the classroom. Bulma sighed, school was stupid. She and Vegeta were smarter than most of the staff... and that sometimes got them picked on.

"Hi 'Princess'..." a blonde girl sneered.

"Britanni," Bulma nodded briskly, dragging a pack of crayons from her large desk.

The small girl sat next to Bulma, a frown set on her, normally, pretty features.

"Ya know, that Vegeta is kinda cute," she smirked.

Bulma shrugged as she continued to color in a picture of Barbie perfectly. Perfection was key to artist ability, she thought.

"I invited him to my house to play," Britanni whispered at Bulma.

"Uh-huh," Bulma murmured.

"He said 'Okay'," the girl grinned, "I guess he doesn't know what 'House' is."

"Vegeta doesn't even like you," Bulma said softly.

"'Course he does..."

"No, ya big dummy, he doesn't."

"Does too!" the girl nearly shrieked.

"Shut up..." Bulma muttered.

"I will not be told to shut up!" the girl shouted, standing and hovering over Bulma.

"Shut up, stupid..." Bulma said as she continued to color.

Britanni smacked Bulma's elbow, causing her to draw outside of the lines and out of the color pattern she was making on Barbie's once pretty dress.

"Ya big dumb stupid head," Bulma shouted, standing to face Britanni.

Britanni shoved her back into her seat. Bulma landed with an "oof" before standing and shoving Britanni to the ground. The girl screamed.

"Bulma Briefs! I never thought you would be the one to fight someone in this class!" the teacher squealed as she helped the girl up.

"'Course you say that. That girl's parents pay your paycheck so you just forget anything she does to other people. It's about time someone pushed her back. 'Sides, my parents paid for this school to be built and they are still paying for remodeling! But you're too busy playing favorites. I told my dad this school was no good, I'll see to it that this school never sees a dime again, then you won't have to worry 'bout gettin' paid, you'll have to worry about if part of your paycheck will be goin' toward the school you love so much. You dumb old hag!" Bulma said in one breath, thoroughly flustered.

"Yo-you go to the office right now!" the teacher said with wide eyes.

"I think I won't! 'Fact, I'm just gonna go home, I can walk from here!"

Bulma began to grab the things she wanted and stuffed them into her plastic Barbie book bag.

"Good riddance!" Bulma shouted at the class, slamming the door shut.

The teacher stared after Bulma wondering if that child Vegeta had something to do with her recent outburst. However, now that she thought about it, Britanni did get away with many things in her class. The teacher looked at the small blonde girl, who looked up at her and gulped silently. Aw, crap.

&&&&&

Bulma walked down the brightly decorated hallway quietly, her tiny shoes slapping gently against the tiled floor.

"Vegeta, it's not nice to throw pencils," Bulma heard some lady say.

"He asked me to throw it..." she heard Vegeta say as she peeked through the classroom door.

"If he asked you to throw a knife at him, would you?"

"If he asked nicely," Vegeta smiled innocently.

The teacher nearly fell over. Bulma smiled to herself, then proceeded down the hallway to the door, and out of the school. She was a big girl after all; she would be okay, even without Vegeta to protect her. Her mom was always telling her how smart she was and she would be okay, she just knew she would. As she walked around the corner of her school she didn't see the cliché creepy man following her and she didn't feel the cliché plot twist that would cause Vegeta to come and save her.

"Little girl," came a voice.

She froze. Aww, hell. She ran.

"Bulma, wait!!" the voice yelled, following her frantically.

Humans were weird creatures, Vegeta reasoned within himself. His tail twitched annoyed-ly around his waist. Stupid humans.

"Vegeta, do you know what seven times three is?" his teacher asked him sweetly.

"21!" he said with a nod.

His teacher was slightly fazed.

"21 times 3?"

"63!"

"63 times 3!!"

"Nine... Eighteen... 189!!" he grinned happily.

"What a smart boy you are!" his teacher bubbled, hugging his head.

"Oxygen... not... reaching... brain!!!"

That's the plan! the teacher thought, her evil side showing. Vegeta's tail twitched and unwound itself from his waist, the hairs beginning to bristle.

"Buruma... where is your Ki?" he murmured as the teacher stopped choking him.

Buruma's Ki was moving quickly and being followed by another, much stronger one than she. Aww, crapadoodles.

"Bulma!!" the voice shouted.

"NO!!!" she screamed back.

Why was no one helping her? All these people in the streets just seemed to ignore the fact that she was being chased by some crazed lunatic!! GARH! Why was not anyone helping her? Vegeta, where are you? Oh yeah, he was back at school, and he didn't know she was gone! Oh no!! ROCK! She tripped and skidded across the ground face first. Her pants ripped and blood flowed from her newly opened leg wound. Stupid concrete! She sniffed as he turned herself over only to find the creepy man hovering over her.

She screamed.

"Buruma!" Vegeta muttered softly, jumping through the open window.

"Vegeta, you are not allowed to jump through windows," the teacher scolded.

He ignored her and took to the skies.

"Or fly away... Where's my Prozac?"

The teacher wandered away from the window in search of her pills as Vegeta flew toward Bulma's scream. Vegeta's Ki tracing abilities led him to a Bulma who was sitting on the ground scared with someone hovering over her menacingly.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Vegeta shouted, his tiny voice belying anger.

"It's only me, Steve, ya know, the limo guy," the creepy man said.

"Limo guy? Oh, the guy that drives us home. Bulma, why'd you run away from him?"

"I thought he was a bad man..." she pouted.

"I was gonna offer you a ride home since I saw you bolting out of your school ten minutes early."

"School's over?" Bulma asked softly.

"Yeah silly," Vegeta smiled.

"Vegeta, do me a favor."

He smiled down at her as he helped her up.

"Anything."

"Never mention this. Ever," she glared at him slightly.

"Shut up and let's go get your knee cleanered up," Vegeta smiled, offering his back for a piggyback ride.

"You shut up," she giggled as he started running.

Two silly kids running down the street, leaving only one confused old limo driver. Man he was glad he never got married or settled down or had kids or had a life. A tear gathered in his eye as he walked back to his limo. Kids.

Wow, I know that was a long time coming and I'm sorry for the long wait. I had forgotten about this story to be honest, so when I finally got around to logging on to I saw that I had 52 reviews on this story so I felt obligated to come back! I'll hopefully be updating soon. If my Word starts acting right....

LOVE YA MUCHO! And thanks or being so loyal and coming back to peep this update.

POAS


	10. OMG AN UPDATE!

Chapter Nine

OMG An Update!

&&&&&

No lame excuses, just story.

-POAS

&&&&&

And with the slow updating of the author, many years had since past. Like two. Days. Vegeta looked at Bulma and smiled softly as she  
giggled joyfully as he pushed her on the swing.

"Higher, higher!" she squealed with delight.

He said nothing but gave her another gentle push. And by gentle, I mean strong, and by push, I mean she was sent flying. She giggled nonetheless as she did a back flip, cartwheel, and a summersault before bouncing to her feet with a large grin, with demanding "AGAIN!" as she bounded toward the swing. He gave her another small smile, allowing her to kick off before pushing again. He rather enjoyed this life, he had a nice family and his master normally didn't use her powers against him, except when it came to playing dolls and having tea parties with bears, she was a great master. He smiled again.

"Why'd you stop pushin'?" Bulma pouted, grinding her feet into the sand to stop.

"'Cause I was thinkin' about how great you are," he smiled cheekily.

"You talk like a mini-adult," she bubbled.

"You're just bashful," his grin widened as she blushed.

"Shup," she murmured, looking at the ground with a blush.

"Buruma?"

She looked at him curiously. He gave her a toothy grin.

"Wonderin' sumptin'," he said softly.

"Hmm," her blush disappeared slowly.

He looked down at the ground, staring at his perfect blue sneakers. He mumbled something. She demanded he spoke up. He looked her in the eye, and swallowed hard. Would she? Could she? Maybe…

"Can I… b'ree…" he trailed off in a mumbled.

"I can't understand you," she said with a pout.

All this time, two days, she wondered what was bothering him. Had she missed something that, that one really longhaired guy, Radish or something, said to him? Was he sick? Was he leaving her? She panicked slightly. He wouldn't go, he just wouldn't. He promised! He… nooo! It wasn't fair! She felt tears prick her eyes slightly. She sighed bitterly, she didn't remember Radish much but from the way her mother talked of him, he had run away without looking back without so much as a note. She sniffled, she didn't care that Vegeta was staring at her oddly, wondering what was wrong. She didn't care. She turned and ran. Ran before he could run from her. Ran before he could hurt her. Ran… Just ran. She didn't hear him follow her, she didn't see Radditz move form his hiding place, she didn't see the stream until she nearly fell in. Sitting down with her knees hugged to her chest, she cried slightly, ignoring the snapping of twigs next to her. Oh Vegeta, please don't go. Stay.

"Buruma…" he panted softly. "Why'd you run?"

She said nothing as he sat next to her, leaning back on the heels of his hands.

"Please don't run…" she murmured softly.

"I had to run to find you, silly. Please don't cry…" he said with a soft smile.

"I hate you," she spat softly.

His face fell. Of course, that's why she had run. It's why ChiChi had run from him, trying to lose him in the forest so she wouldn't have to deal with him anymore. He sighed dejectedly. He stood to leave, realizing he was unwelcome.

"No," her voice stopped him. "Don't go. Don't run. Please don't leave me…"

"'m not leavin'," he murmured softly, sitting next to her once more. "Before you started cryin' I was gonna ask you if… if you… if I… I dun wanna be a slave no more, Buruma…"

"You wanna leave me?" she asked softly.

"No way!" he nearly shouted. "I jus'… I wanna be free. My whole life I was a slave. My dad hated me, yah know. I was the Prince, I had to be tough. So, he took away my action figures. It made me upset. But then I was like 'well maybe he's jus' bein' a buttface' and den Freeza was all like 'hah, you Saiyans suck!' so he blowed up everybody. 'Cept my, Kakarot, and Radditz of course. And maybe some others, I'm not sure. But yeah, anyway, then ChiChi bought me, but she totally hated me. Then that one guy bought me, telling me I'd make him a pretty penny. I have no idea what a penny is. Then you bought me, and I'm happy and I wanna stay wif you forever, I jus' dun wanna be Slave Vegeta, I wanna be Buruma's Non-Slave Vegeta. Like your lifelong friend or sumptin'. And den we could get married when we get older and continue, well kinda, the Saiyan race. And we could name our kids after underwear."

Bulma just stared at Vegeta blankly, just give away the whole plotline why don'cha. She had to shut him up.

"I think Trunks Vegeta Briefs is a nice name, and since I don't have a last name I'll take yours an-"

MWAAAH! Bulma planted a big kiss on Vegeta's lips. He just smiled. About time, God, how long did he have to babble for. She smiled shyly at him.

"You are free, 'Geta-'Geta!"

"Cool," he smirked.

"So, umm… I was wonderin'…"

"Yeah?"

"Can we go swing some more?" she asked shyly.

"Yeah, but you're pushin'!" he smirked as he ran away.

"NUH-UH!" she screamed after him, giggling wildly.

Radditz watched with a smirk. Kids.

_**The End**_

&&&&&

I might write some sort of second piece to go with this, like an epilogue or something. Sorry for the near year wait, I literally forgot about this story. I also forgot to post an author's note that I had written. It was pretty long winded telling why I hadn't updated in a while. I hope you liked the ending. I hope it doesn't seem hurried or anything. Well, that's now two finished stories under my belt. Swoot.

POAS


End file.
